Kingsfoil
by athens2
Summary: UPDATED The untold story of what happend to Strider and the other hobbits while Frodo made his way to Rivendell. RR. More Ch. to come.
1. Shadows Around a Fire

Note: Personally I'm a bigger fan of the books then the movie, but when I first saw the scene where Arwen comes and separates Frodo from the rest of the hobbits I couldn't help but wonder how they would all react to that. Hence the creation of this story. Hope you all enjoy it.  
  
The kings foil dropped out of the hobbit's hand as he approached the camp where he had last left Frodo.  
  
Well, if my eyes aren't deceiving me, that's an elf, and no mistake Sam whispered under his breath.  
  
Merry and Pippin had stepped away from their self-appointed posts beside Frodo, in order to make room for the elf-maiden who was now leaning over the prone hobbit. Strider was talking rapidly to the new arrival in a language so rhythmically beautiful it could only be elvish. As he was doing so he applied something to Frodo's wounded shoulder. In response Frodo cried out in pain.  
  
At this sound Sam's awe broke, and he called out, Aye, Mr. Frodo!.  
  
Everything is going to be fine, Sam. We have help now, Strider said as he rose from the ground with Frodo in his arms. The comment stayed Sam's footfalls. Strider's voice had contained the first real hope he had heard from the ranger since that dreadful night at Weathertop.  
  
Awestruck, Merry and Pippin came to Sam's side, as Strider and the elf walked by with Frodo. She came back with Strider while you were gone, Merry said, He seemed mighty pleased to see her.  
  
Sam turned to the two cousins, Did she help Mr. Frodo? Is he well? Before they could answer the sound of hoof beats made Sam's face pale. *The wraiths! They're back for him!* Without a second thought he drew his blade out as he turned. But it was not the Black Riders, it was the sound of the elf galloping out of the camp site on her steed...with Frodo.  
  
What are you doing! Sam yelled at Strider, The wraiths are still out there!  
  
Strider didn't turn as he answered, Time is running out, she took him ahead. Hopefully she will be able to out run the wraiths. His voice seemed cracked with age.  
  
You've betrayed us! Sam took one step towards Strider with his unsheathed sword before Merry and Pippin tackled him.  
  
Sam, no!  
  
What would your Gaffer say, with you biting off more than you can chew?  
  
Get off! Sam cried, Can't you see what's happening?  
  
Yes, you stupid Gamgee, said Pippin, He's saving Frodo!  
  
Let him up, the ranger commanded as he finally turned to face the angry hobbit.  
  
Sam gruffly got to his feet and lowered his sword, but he also did not resheath it. Who was she?  
  
The daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell.  
  
Why did you not take him?  
  
There was a hint of a smile that played across Strider's face as he answered, She is the faster rider. Sam did not find the humor in that. The ranger, now in all seriousness, kneeled before Sam. Forgive me for not telling you that I was placing Frodo into another's care. Time is short, and the road to Rivendell is long, he grasped Sam's shoulder, She does not fear them.  
  
Anxiety coated Pippin's voice, So, what do we do now?  
  
The ranger rose from Sam's side, We sleep.  
  
Merry peered over his shoulder, out into the darkness that surround the campsite, But the wraiths...  
  
Are not after us, Strider finished. Silence hung over the group as the meaning of this sunk in. We shall rest here tonight then continue onto Rivendell. There we will be rejoined with Frodo.  
  
, all eyes turned to Sam. He stood his ground and had his arms folded across his chest. We leave now.  
  
You are more tired then you think, we all are. A few hours of rest will make no difference to our journey.  
  
Sam stood, unconvinced.  
  
No matter when we continue our march Frodo will still reach Rivendell before us. Besides, I doubt we will have to continue on foot much longer.  
  
The hobbits raised their eyebrows at this comment, but Strider would say no more.  
*****  
Sam had eventually given in to Strider's will. Sam would have went on on his own, except he did not know the way, and Strider would not budge. So, he spent a restless night wondering where Frodo was and how close the wraiths were to finding him. May the Lady protect him, Sam whispered into the night.  
  
Which Lady do you speak of Master Gamgee?  
  
Strider sat on the edge of the campsite, lazily smoking a pipe. The scent of the burning leaf was comforting to Sam. It brought back memories of himself, as a child, climbing onto his Gaffer's lap as he blew smoke rings around the room.  
  
It was just something my old Gaffer use to say, Sam felt uncomfortable under the ranger's unbreaking gaze, You know, it's just one of those things everyone says, but no one knows what they right mean. Like until the king comes back', it don't mean nothing, but people say will still say it, all the same.  
  
Strider pondered this comment for a moment before nodding towards Sam, You should at least feign sleep, dawn is not far off. With that Strider turned his gaze towards the east and the slowly growing light.  
*****  



	2. Traces of the Flight

Traces of the Flight  
  
A sullen silence hung over the marchers as they continued on at a relentless pace, driven on, not only by Sam, but Strider as well. Bill the pony had been temporarily placed in Merry's care while Sam closely dogged Strider's footsteps in the lead.   
  
"On your feet young master. You'll get plenty of rest for your feet once we reach Rivendell," said Strider as he continued on without stopping.  
  
Pippin, wondering how the ranger had known, hastily got back up after plopping himself on the ground for only a moment, "I don't understand why we have to practically run to Rivendell. You said so yourself that Frodo should get there by this evening, and, well it's not like we can do anything for him that the elves can't.  
  
Sam shot Pippin a harsh look, but it was Strider who addressed the youngest hobbit, "There is more to be said for the healing powers of friends and loved ones then you realize," Strider paused his lengthy strides long enough to look over his shoulder, "As for our pace, I want to keep ahead of those rain clouds coming from the west as long as possible.  
  
"I'd have to side with Pippin here, I think the risk of getting a little wet is well worth a short rest," Merry said while sniffing the air with a grimace, "Besides, I think Bill here could use a wash.  
  
"If you don't mind my saying so, none of us smell like summer gardens after so long in the wild," Sam shot back defensively.  
  
"I know that you are all hardy enough to withstand a storm," Strider said to lightly dismiss their squabbling, "What I'm afraid of is that the rain might wash away any signs of tracks.  
  
"Tracks of what?" Pippin said.  
  
"Mr. Frodo...and anything that might be following him," Sam said with a certainty that surprised the other two hobbits. They looked up questioningly at Strider to find his face grimly set.  
  
Without a word they all quickened their pace.  
  
The afternoon sun slowly sunk into twilight. So far there had been no sign of the elf-maiden, Frodo, or the ringwraiths.  
  
"It's no use. Night is falling and those storm clouds are gathering mighty fast," Sam said.  
  
"No sign, is a good sign, right?" Pippin asked with a forced edge of hope in his voice, "I mean if Strider can't find any hint of Frodo's trail what chance do the wraiths have?  
  
"Besides, for all we know Frodo has already reached Rivendell and is being healed," Merry added.  
  
"We can hope for the best, but we know nothing for sure," Strider said, "But we still have one chance to find a trace of our query before the rains come. Up ahead there is a stream. It flows swiftly and deep. The only way to cross it, for miles around, is a bridge on the East Road a short distance from here. There we should find a hint of Frodo's flight.  
  
"Sam, you stay here and start a fire, Merry will stay behind to watch your back. The road is only a stone throw from here, I will venture out to make sure it is clear. Pippin, you're with me.  
  
Pippin shot Merry a startled look, but his kinsman only gave him a small nod of encouragement before he went off to help Sam gather firewood. Darkness fell as the man and hobbit made for the road.  
  
"Help me bundle this kindling together, that Strider will have need of torches, if I'm not mistaken.  
  
A short time later Strider emerged from the shadows, followed closely by Pippin, "No one travels on the road this night." Strider saw Merry's shoulders relax in the dim light of the fire.  
  
"We best start off, Sir, those clouds of yours will start pouring any moment now," Sam said as he produced the two torches he and Merry had manage to make in the others absence.  
  
A small, but genuine, smile was given to Sam as Strider took the torches and lit them in the fire, "Good work, Sam. Come, let us see what there is to see," he nodded to his companions as he handed Sam the second torch.  
  
There were no stars or moonlight in the night sky, only the dark boding presence of thick heavy rain clouds. Sam held his torch close to the ground as Strider examined a set of markings on the ground near the bridge. Merry and Pippin stood at the edge of the light cast by the two small fires, careful not to disturb any tracks that might be found on the ground.  
  
"Well?", it seemed to Pippin that the man had already spent an eternity surveying the dirt upon the road.  
  
"Patience, Master Took. I have almost unraveled the story of these tracks." The ranger gave no hint of his discoveries thus far. The young hobbit bounced on the balls of his feet and angled his head towards the man in the hopes of seeing his face and being able to find a clue as to what Strider may be thinking. However it was no use, as he was not facing him. Pippin started to edge off to the side in order to get a better view.  
  
"Pippin, stop your fidgeting." Merry didn't mean to snap at his young cousin, but the strain of dogging Frodo's trail was showing on everyone. Pippin sheepishly stopped his sly advance on the ranger when he saw a glimmer of light out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head, to find the source, but it was gone.  
  
"Seven horses have crossed this bridge recently," Strider declared, as he finally arose from his study of the markings on the road, "Two of the tracks are older then the others. One of these are most certainly from the steed that Frodo rides upon. The other five are fresher, and likely belong to the ringwraiths that attacked us on Weathertop. Arwen and Frodo have a bit of a head start on those five.  
  
"So, it's for certain then? The wraiths are following Frodo?" This was not what Sam had hoped for.  
  
"That they would be pursued by the wraiths from Weathertop, I had already guessed at. Yet it is a good sign that at the time Frodo crossed this bridge the wraiths had not caught up with him. The other four of the nine were probably laying in wait at some point beyond here." Sam and Merry gave out a cry at this. Strider quickly continued, "Arwen was aware that four of the wraiths were unaccounted for, she would have been ready for them. What concerns me is these seventh set of tracks.  
  
"Couldn't they just belong to an ordinary traveler on the road? Someone who had an errand upon this road that has nothing to do with ours?" Merry asked, obviously more concerned with the wraiths' tracks then this unidentifiable set.  
  
"I would agree with you, except that it would seem that the rider who passed here seemed to be searching, or waiting, for something. The tracks pass back and forth over the bridge several times.  
  
Silence fell over the three as they tried to puzzle out this mystery, when Sam suddenly looked up, "Where's Pippin?  
  
"Pippin!" Two voices cried out in unison before Strider had a chance to silence them. It was to late though, between the light cast by the torches and the frantic calls of the hobbits, any possible attacker would now know where they were.  
  
"Pippi-!  
  
"Aye, what is all the fuss about?" Pippin emerged from the shadows on the edge of the road. He was immediately embraced and slapped over the head at the same time. "Hey! Be careful, you might break it!" He was gingerly holding something in his hands.  
  
The youngster approached the ranger, "I saw it flickering in the fire light. Do you know what it is?" He then produced a small green stone whose polished facets glimmered like starlight.  
  
A slow smile spread across the man's face as he took the gem from Pippin to better examine it, "That, my friend, is the answer to our riddle.  
  
Before Strider could explain further Merry, who still clung to Pippin, tilted his head and asked, "What's that sound?  
  
"Sounds like rain, but I don't feel nye a drop," Sam looked up at the heavy rain clouds in confusion.  
  
"That's not rain," Strider's grin grew wider as he looked across the bridge into the darkness, "Those are bells." 


	3. Interlude Missing Persons

Interlude (Missing Persons)  
  
A white form, with no definite shape, appeared on the outskirts of the travelers' ring of light. As the sound of bells grew louder the hobbits glanced worriedly at the approaching form. They reached for their swords as their instincts told them to get off the road and hide.  
  
"Stay your movements, my companions, a friend approaches", Strider said as he awaited, on the road, for the arrival of what the hobbits knew not.  
  
It quickly became apparent, to the hobbits, that the bulk of the form was in fact a snow white horse, and it was from this source that the sound of bells could be heard. However, there was something strange about the rider, though none of them could place it right away.  
  
"He's glowing", Pippin whispered in awe.  
  
"Well I'll be, it's another elf", Sam muttered, almost to himself.  
  
"Estel, you have managed to get lost once again, I see", a clear and crisp voice sang out into the night.  
  
"Glorifindel", Strider embraced the elf as he dismounted, "You are well met my friend".  
  
The hobbits stood rooted to the ground, shoulder to shoulder with one another, openly staring at the new arrival. As the elf and Strider disengaged, the elf turned his eye on the hobbits, looking them each over in turn, "Which one of you is the Ringbearer?" His gaze stopped on Merry, yet he seemed unsure that this was the proper choice.  
  
"You will have to excuse Glorifindel", Strider addressed the hobbits, "he has little use for manners.", Strider turned to the elf, "None of these fine adventurers is the Ringbearer. He has been taken on ahead by Arwen, one night ago", an edge of worry colored the man's voice, "I had hoped you had seen traces of them further on the road".  
  
"I have not, though I would not be surprised if we had missed each other on the road", Glorifindel said, "I have taken many side trips through the surrounding wilderness in my search for you. I had hoped our paths would meet here as you are almost impossible to find when you journey in the wild.  
  
"Almost?", Strider said as he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You tend to leave your campsites quite a mess", the elf said with a sniff.  
  
Ignoring the gentle jest, Strider took a step closer to the elf, making it clear to the hobbits that what was said was for Glorifindel's benefit only. "The Ringbearer was attacked at Weathertop", Glorifindel cast Strider a startled look as the man continued on, "The Witch-King".   
  
"The Ringbearer is still alive after this encounter?", Glorifindel asked in amazement.  
  
"Yes, these halflings are made of tougher stuff then they would have you believe. But I do not know if he had strength in him to make it to Rivendell. We must get there as quickly as possible.  
  
"I did not journey out alone", Glorifindel stated thoughtfully, "Your brothers also traveled with me, though I went on ahead to check the bridge while they did a more extensive search of the surrounding wilderness. We were to meet at a point beyond here in the morning. If the halflings are as determined as you say they are we should continue on and ride from there.  
  
"These are glad tidings", Strider said as he turned back to the hobbits, "Friends, we must continue our march, but come morning we shall be able to speed up our chase.  
  
"Come morning I shall wish to sleep and not be woken until supper," Pippin complained. Yet even as he spoke he lifted his pack, along with the others, and journeyed on into the night as heavy raindrops finally began to fall. 


End file.
